This invention relates to a cyclone dust separator for the separation of coarse, small and very fine particles of dust from a dust-laden current of exhaust air or exhaust gas, which is conveyed eccentrically from above, and via a dust pipe, by a fan with a dust conduit to a separating vessel.
Systems are known in which small particles from dust-laden air, in order to purify the air from factory premises or flue gases, are separated in cyclone-type separators and removed to a collector. A cyclone separator of this kind, constructed on rotationally symmetrical lines, is supplied eccentrically in its upper part with the dust-laden air coming from a fan at a high speed, so that the heavier particles of dust, under the effect of the centrifugal forces, are conveyed outwards onto the wall of the vessel, while the purified gases can be led off via a plunger pipe inserted in a central position in the upper part of the vessel. The circular movement of the particles of dust is impeded by the friction between these particles and the wall of the vessel, and they fall slowly into the collector which is provided underneath the separating vessel and from which they can be removed without difficulty.
In a dust separator of the type known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 25 245 a current of gas dust and a current of gas are conveyed eccentrically and separately to a round upper part and combined in coaxial annular chambers after entering the separating chamber, in which process the current of gas dust is radially outermost and the current of gas radially innermost.
The known dust separators, however, have not proved satisfactory in cases in which not only coarse but also fine dust has to be removed as completely as possible by a cyclone separator and the dust has to be transported together with large quantities of air.